


Bears

by rfresa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfresa/pseuds/rfresa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon meets with Dany to discuss a possible marriage alliance. They are instantly attracted to each other, and Dany knows this is her future husband. Their advisers are not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears

“What makes this bastard boy worthy of our Queen?” asked a gruff knight with a long leather glove covering his left arm.

“What makes your queen worthy of our King in the North?” asked a young girl with a fearsome scowl.

“Who is this little girl to be counted among the advisers of a king?” asked the knight. The girl drew herself up proudly.

“I am Lyanna Mormont, lady of Bear Island. And what is your name, Ser?”

The knight gaped at her. He shut his mouth and said, “I am your cousin, Jorah Mormont.”

“House Mormont is unfailingly loyal,” said Jon Snow with a smile on his handsome face. “Once given, their allegiance cannot be shaken.”

“This I know well,” Daenerys agreed, smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene that came to mind when thinking of how my OTP might meet and negotiate their alliance. I might expand it, but feel free to use this as a challenge.


End file.
